Mon semblable, mon frère
by Poison doux amer
Summary: "Si nous nous connaissons et nous ressemblons autant, pourquoi nous faisons-nous la guerre ? ... Nous sommes tous des êtres humains et lorsque je tue l'un des miens, c'est un peu moi que je tue." Courte fiction sans prétention.


Pseudo : Poison doux amer

Manga : Mobile Suit Gundam 00

Genre : réflexion seulement d'un des pilotes de Gundam 00. Je dirai plutôt Lockon mais cela peut s'appliquer pour le coup à n'importe lequel.

Commentaire : première fiction que j'écris depuis quatre ans. Et oui, vraisemblablement mon cerveau a envie de reprendre du service. Soyez indulgent/e/s, elle a été écrite en une demie heure top chrono avant d'aller au lit. J'ai des inspirations fulgurantes…

Ah et euh, « mon semblable, mon frère » référence à Baudelaire dans les _Fleurs du Mal_ qui appelle son lecteur ainsi.

* * *

Mon semblable, mon frère

Mon semblable, mon frère

Toi que je pense connaître en faisant ces combats acharnés auquel certains attribuent le nom de guerre. Que faisons-nous ici ? Nos regards se croisent, un éclair, puis la nuit, pour toujours. Un corps tombe, une armure se brise, le corps ne devient qu'un pantin inanimé, c'est la fin du combat c'est la fin de la vie.

Mon semblable, mon frère,

Si nous nous connaissons et nous ressemblons autant, pourquoi nous faisons-nous la guerre ? Pourquoi l'être humain en veut-il toujours plus et au nom de certaines croyances se permet-il de tuer son prochain ? Tous les hommes sont égaux mais jusqu'à quel point ? Puis-je dire que je suis comme toi lorsque j'utilise mon arme pour te tuer ? Je ne deviens qu'un assassin, qu'un terroriste aux yeux des pays qui voient les Gundam comme une menace, comme une ombre inquiétante pesant sur chaque pays où la rébellion risque d'éclater. Car nous sommes le risque, le danger, que les pays courent lorsqu'il décide de s'entretuer. Ce que certains appellent terrorisme, d'autres y donnent le nom d'idéalisme, et d'autres encore d'héroïsme.

Et pourquoi, mon semblable, mon frère, pourquoi suis-je incapable de me reconnaître dans un seul de ses termes ? Même celui d'humanité me fait peur le matin, lorsque je me lève et que je ne vois dans mon regard que la mort elle-même. Car pour que la guerre cesse, nous devons quand même tuer. N'est-ce pas paradoxal de vouloir arrêter la guerre en tuant encore et toujours des êtres qui sont devenus soldats par habitude des guerres et non pas forcément par vocation. Avons-nous réellement des raisons de nous battre mise à part cette nature humaine qui nous pousse à nous battre les uns contre les autres ?

Mon semblable, mon frère,

Pourquoi n'arriverais-je jamais à te comprendre nous qui portons le nom d'Homme et qui devrions nous ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Certains diraient parce que l'être humain est profondément méchant et que l'homme en société ne souhaite qu'assujettir son prochain afin de le dominer. Mais à quoi sert la domination si celle-ci mène vers la destruction ? Pourquoi tuer des gens qui ne veulent pas se soumettre ? Pour les faire taire ? Les murmures deviennent vacarme et peu à peu, le doute, la colère puis la rébellion d'installe. Qui suis-je pour venir dire aux pays de cesser la guerre ? Qui suis-je pour juger des actions des hommes moi qui ne suis qu'un jeune homme ? Qui suis-je ? Peut-être ai-je déjà trop vécu, trop donné à la terre ma famille, mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps même. Il ne me reste plus rien, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je peux parler, je peux vous dire combien vos combats sont futiles, tout comme le mien.

Mais mon semblable, mon frère

Mes intentions sont justes, je veux éradiquer la guerre, je veux que la surface du globe redevienne un lieu où les hommes peuvent vivre heureux et n'ai plus à craindre son semblable. Nous sommes frères, non par le sang, mais par le genre. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains et lorsque je tue l'un des miens, c'est un peu moi que je tue. Alors pourquoi continuer sur cette pente malheureuse ? Pourquoi nous détruire les uns les autres et retirer lentement dans une douleur amère le peu d'humanité qui nous restait ?

Mon semblable, mon frère

Je souffre encore lorsque je dois abattre l'un des miens. Il n'est pas dans mon camp mais il est en moi, il fait partie de nous car nous sommes tous semblables, nous formons un tout qui se désagrège et qui bientôt n'existera plus. Autrefois je disais me battre pour les miens mais aussi pour moi-même, voulant venger la mort de ma famille. Mais même si ma famille est vengée, les familles que j'ai détruites seront-elles vengées à leur tour ? Et ce cercle vicieux engendré par la violence ne prendra jamais fin car la nature humaine est faite ainsi.

Mon semblable, mon frère, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous aimer ? Pourquoi devons-nous sans cesse nous tuer nous qui devrions nous aimer, non pas dans les préceptes de dieu mais en suivant les conseils avisés de notre âme. Car notre âme est le lieu de la conscience, le lieu de l'amour et de la compréhension. Nous en possédons tous une et pourtant la mienne, je dois la cacher au plus profond de moi car…

Mon semblable, mon frère

J'avoue éprouver un sentiment de joie immense lorsque je rentre d'une bataille en vie, lorsque le travail est fait et que j'ai détruit un grand nom de Mobile Suit. J'avoue être heureux d'avoir rencontré mes amis qui aujourd'hui sont pour moi ma famille. Mais avais-je besoin de la guerre pour me rendre compte que je pouvais trouver des gens bien sur cette Terre ? Pourquoi pour une poignée d'individu la Terre entière doit-elle souffrir ? Ne trouves-tu pas cela injuste ? J'avoue prendre plaisir à détruire une base ennemie car même si tous ces soldats ne le sont pas par vocation, je sais qu'ils ne seront pas dans le prochain conflit et ne risqueront pas de faire encore plus de mal.

Mon semblable, mon frère

Pourquoi la société m'a-t-elle façonné de telle façon que je ne me sente utile qu'aux commandes d'un Gundam ? Que me restera-t-il une fois la guerre terminée ? Il me prend parfois de rêver qu'elle ne termine pas et pourtant, mon rêve est que le monde vive en paix. Que serais-je sans la guerre ? Mais que deviendra le monde si la paix ne s'instaure pas rapidement ? Les héros en temps de guerre deviennent les ennemis en temps de paix car celui qui a combattu justement doit ensuite payer pour ses crimes. Je payerais pour mes crimes afin que les familles que j'ai détruites trouvent une forme de vengeance.

Mais mon semblable, mon frère

Regarde au fond de toi et demande-toi si les Gundam ne sont pas la seule solution. Peut-être était-il impossible de faire autrement. Puisque les hommes sont mauvais et qu'ils ne cessent de vouloir faire la guerre, peut-être fallait-il frapper fort et faire le plus mal possible, le plus rapidement possible. Alors oui j'ai tué, j'ai détruit, je me suis tué un peu moi-même et le reste de mon humanité, mais n'était-ce pas nécessaire à la survie de la Terre ?

Pour instaurer la paix, ne faut-il pas une dernière fois faire la guerre ?

* * *

Fin.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
